World War 0.5
World War 0.5 'is 55th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben lands on a weird island before the coast of Scotland, named Hy Brazil. This civilization is highly devolopped and inhabited by super humans. The community is under attack of an alien species known as the Smokroaches. It's up to Ben to save this civilization and Earth. Plot A magenta circle appeared in the sky, the Celtic soldier looks at it, hoping that this is the salvation his tribe has been waiting for. A man falls out the portal and lands in a tree. At least, he isn't one of those foul creatures that have attacked them before, he tells his men. Some are suspicious, others only curious. With a loud Aww, Ben falls out the tree. He looks at his hands who are normal again and says: "Can I manipulate Mana now? Weird!" He sees the Celtic soldiers standing before him and: "hey guys, can any of you tell me where or when I am." Before they can answer, the Ultimatrix says: "Earth year 0, location unknown." "You are in Hy Brazil, warrior. We hope you can help us in our quest against a terrible group of invaders." Ben stands up and looks around: "I think I can do that." "Then, you will die as well!" Huge insects starts surrounding them, smoke coming from their mouths. A terrible smell enters his nose: "Yeah, ever heard of showering?" The creatures attacks them, using a combination of their smoke and their claws. The soldiers can hold them off for a few minutes but then they start to fall. Ben transforms in Stinkfly and later in Ultimate Stinkfly and engulf the humanoid insects with slime. This does do any damage to them and they mock him for this "pity" attack. "Wait till you see this. Ben turns into Swampfire and lights the slime, which is a highly combusting liquid. This kills most of the insects but a few manage to escape. The leader of the tribe comes to thank Ben for his help but before Ben can receive this, he's stabbed by one of the tribe members. "We shouldn't trust him, he's a monster just like them." Ben grabs the sword and rips it out his plant-torso. He turns around and throws it at the feet of the one who tried to slain him. "If I was really one of them, you should be dead by now, OK?!" He turns back to human form and follows the men to their tribal village. When he arrives there, he finds out that this village isn't just a little town but much more a primitive metropolis. Technology which would have been invented more than 1000 years later. In the harbor, he see boats that were used to discover America, and event that would occur over 1500 years. "Unbelievable. How is this possible?" "We are superior to the humans of Europe, we are superior to the so-called Homo sapiens. We are the Homo Univeros. Nothing personally though." As he looks at Ben's ears. It's than Ben notices that all the Homo Univeros have pixie ears. "And how are you, if I may ask." "I'm sir Mortis, King of Hy Brazil. We lived separate of the humans for a few thousand years. In those years our technology became superior to them. But they weren't as peaceful as we are. We fight only to protect our land, not to invade that of others. Come to the feast tonight, we have to celebrate your coming, Ben Tennyson!" "How do you know my name?" "Another human told me, you'll meet him tonight." Later on the feast, Mortos leads Ben to this guest. It's Irichlos. "You!" "Hey, Ben. Also nice to see you again. It has been ages. Ready for the challenge?" He looks at Ben's angered face and then to Mortos. "So, you didn't told him what you want us to do, didn't you?" "Which challenge? What plan?" "That you two and a group of my finest soldiers goes to their main stronghold and blew up the entire base, defeating them at last." "Since I seemly have no other choice, we better go now, before I change my mind!" At the stronghold, they are awaited by a giant group of Smokroaches. Irichlos commands the soldiers to attack the Smokroaches. He concentrates on Ben now: "Do you have something in your arsenal that is quick?" "Why should I listen to your commands?" "Why shouldn't I sever your head from the rest of your pathetic body?" Ben turns in to XLR8, followed by Ultimate XLR8."Bring me to the core centre!" He jumps on Ben's back as they runs through the facility. "We have arrived!" Irichlos jumps from Ben's back as they see a small army of Smokroaches guarding the centre's core and decapitate the first in the row. Ben quickly turns into a green ape like alien, named Bamboon and grabs a spear of one of fallen soldiers. Instead of murdering, Ben knocks them out the way and is clearly distasted by Irichlos pleasure in killing the Smokroaches, besides the fact he did the same to save the soldiers of Mortos. As only one warrior remains, Irichlos walks towards him. "Please, don't kill me. We have come to this world after ours was the destroyed by the Four Horsemen. We did it to survive!" "The Four doesn't come without reason but I shall end your misery." He stabbed the Smokroach through the machine behind him." "Irichlos, that was completely unnecessary!" "Au contraire, I carry out the justice of the Horsemen. And now Hy Brazil will burn!" "What, we are here to save it, remember?" "You maybe but I have come to destroy it!" "I won't let you!" He points his spear at Irichlos. Irichlos summons two giant arms from out nothing as he turns around. "Wasn't asking your permission!" While the arms do the work, he fights against Ben. While fighting, Irichlos mocks Ben. "You have no idea who these people are?! You just arrived here this morning. I have been here for months, shortly after I discovered that the smokroaches were attacking Earth. Ever questioned why they have such marvellous technology. They worship Diagon! It's their religion and will do everything what lays in their power to bring him back. The Homo Universos exists for a few thousand years, serving him since his first visit and even after his defeat, they still worship him. He have give them the intellect necessary to become these 'super beings' and I going to end them!" He kicks Ben and disappears as the countdown sequence is started. Ben tries to transform in Clockwork to stop time and the explosion but he's too late. The complex fills with fire and the island explodes in huge fireball. Aliens Used *Bamboon (First Appearance) Bamboon (Alien Alliance).png|Bamboon Stinkfly-Ua.png|'Stinkfly 180px-Swampfire.png|'Swampfire' Ultimate_stinkfly.jpg|'Ultimate Stinkfly'|link=http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File%3AUltimate_stinkfly.jpg|linktext=The prove Ultimate XLR8.jpg|'Ultimate XLR8' XLR8.jpg|'XLR8' *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Ultimate Stinkfly *Ultimate XLR8 *XLR8 Characters *Ben *Irichlos *Sir Mortos Villains *Smokroaches (First Appearance / Extinct) Trivia *Credits for Smokroach goes to Darksilvania, for Bamboon to Darksilvania (Original Design) and Khemia-Dragon (Coloring) from DA. *The Ultimate Stinkfly picture is my own creation posted in 2011, so before someone calls me thief, I'm not. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance